


Not everything is what it seems to be.......

by skyland3_nightfall



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU-Human, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Derek Hale, F/M, Jock Derek, M/M, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, Nerd Stiles, Oblivious Derek, Pining Derek, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, The Pack Ships It, The pack is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyland3_nightfall/pseuds/skyland3_nightfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is hiding who he is from everyone<br/>Stiles well, Stiles not so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nellie_Bonnified](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie_Bonnified/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All is not what it appears to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081419) by [Nellie_Bonnified (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nellie_Bonnified). 



DEREK HALE

Derek Hale has always been the Star of Beacon Hills, he is popular, richer than the Whittemore's and is extremely handsome to boot. As the captain of the Basketball team he rules the school, especially having taken them to state every year since he first entered High School. He is one of those guys that every girl wants to be with and every guy envies. It seems anything he wants he is guaranteed to get. He is as smart as they come, he is actually second best in his class. Oh yeah and lets not forget his girlfriend is captain of the BHHS cheerleading squad, the Wolves, which makes them the perfect walking high school cliché. Basically Derek Hale lives a perfect life, or so it would seem to the outside world. He has a life everyone wants but really there is only one life he actually wants to have.... only one person he wants to look at him like everyone else does.

STILES STILINSKI

Stiles Stilinski is proudly self classified as a nerd, not because of his lanky or thin appearance (he's opposite of that really, that's if he would ever take off his damn hoodie) but because of his luck to completely bring embarrassment to himself. Most times the embarrassment and awkward encounters were actually due of bullying. Regardless of that he was probably one of the only few kind people you would find at school. Stiles however seen by everyone else is kind, strong, selfless, loyal and a generally heart o gold kind of guy. Stiles is the Spark of Beacon Hill and well, Stiles is gay....

DEREK HALE and STILES STILINSKI

Most people know that Stiles is who he is, hence the bullying and isolation from a bit of the town. He is who he is, so what! He takes it in stride.

Most people think Derek is as straight as a ruler, it's in the way he carries himself, having a smoking hot girlfriend (yeah that might help), but that couldn't be far from the truth. And something tells me fate will not stand by as this keeps going on especially when Derek and Stiles will be forced together in an unexpected way.....

 


	2. Mornings are better with you....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek remembers a funny moment involving his crush and the day begins unexpectedly with said crush in an unforeseen way...

Derek has always been a morning person, waking up exactly around 5am, that was until this morning "A new dawn" played. "Laura" Derek grumbled as he turned heatedly to the clock, his eyes burning malice as though it had personally offended him. He punched the clock snooze button and reprogrammed his song choice, looking around his room he sighed, the beautiful dark blue ceiling with white dots and open windows made him smile. He decorated his own room, took him a few good weeks to get the pattern of the stars down but he would never tell anyone his secret about it. Because truthfully they weren't constellations or stars they were _him_ , all there in one way or another.

Laura then barged in like a bull at the damn rodeo! "GOOD MORNING LITTLE BROTHER!' Laura softly yelled as she marched through my room opening my drawers and searching through to find something to wear. Derek groaned at the intrusion and sighed as he through his pillow when Laura reached for the shirt he knew she had her eyes on. She laughed and pulled out a simple red short sleeve button down, **_Thank God its not that one_** , Derek thought as he pretended to not check out what she grabbed. Laura looked smug as she starred at her little brother, "You know if you really want _you know who_ to finally see you, I'd wear that green long sleeve Henley that he loves." she smiled softly as she left. "Oh and when you're ready I'm here little brother" she added as she poked her head back in and then finally left with a kind look.

_No, no way she couldn't know!_ Derek panicked as he quickly went to get dressed, seeing the clock's glowing numbers read 6:30am.

As he gathered his clothes, Derek took one last look and grabbed the green Henley remembering why he got it in the first place.

*FLASHBACK*

He was beautiful as he walked around the mall. My eyes I admit couldn't leave him, I was not so subtly following him, I appeared to be checking out stores like a cool guy who just didn't care. But the truth was I did care, about _him_ that is, I especially couldn't help the burst of jealousy I felt as he paraded around with a beautiful red-headed girl and some blonde bombshell he was with. I just wanted to march in there and take him away so I could just wrap myself in him, so I could tell him all the things I never got to say **_that day_   **when we.... NO stay focused!

Stiles walked out sipping on a drink, he looked so calm, he had a couple bags on his arms and started to gaze around the local shops.

Something caught his eyes as he slowly walked to a window that held a mannequin in a green Henley, its sleeves pushed up to its elbows. The red head and the Blondie came out afterwards and seemed to comment on his mannequin. I moved in closer subtly (it was totally subtle!) and caught a part of their conversation.

"Nice outfit! You would look really nice in that, there is absolutely no room for a graphic tee in there" the red head giggled as Stiles scoffed acting hurt at her comment.

"I agree you would actually be able to show off that killer body of yours and that butt of yours would look great!" the blondie grinned snagging a sip of Stiles drink.

For a minute I swore I could feel someone's eyes on me, it was like a chill ran up my spine. It was him he was looking at me, "Truth be told..." I heard Stiles sigh. I was hanging off every word

"I think I'd rather just be with the guy wearing it, especially when I'm the one who gets to take it off. With. My. Teeth." he said the sound of his loud slurping filling the sudden silence. I choked on my own spit for a minute as I let it all sink in.

After they walked off I may or may not have ran inside faster than light itself and bought as many of those Henley's as possible especially that green one.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I looked at the clock "SHIT!" I growled as I got up to go to school before I actually became late. A quick shower, some breakfast and a goodbye to my family and I was off with Cora to school. No one (Laura) seemed to mention that I was wearing my green Henley. I pulled up to the parking lot, after a rousing conversation about how school was going, that's when I panicked. The only spot in the entire place was next to Stiles' blue jeep, I saw him get out (nearly tripping he is so cute when he's clumsy) and I could feel my face redden. Cora made some snide comment I didn't hear and got out. I followed on auto pilot until I saw him and he smiled at me......."Shit, this is going to be a long day" I deadpanned and oh boy was that an understatement!

                                                                                                                                         


End file.
